What's It Missing?
by number03
Summary: The last homework assignment of the year and, of course, It's missing something. But what is it?


_**Warning: Shonen-Ai, don't like, don't read. Don't hate either! It's all put rather simply.**_

**

* * *

**

**What's It Missing?**

* * *

I stare at the glowing screen, holding the contents of my last, and final, graded paper of the year. I smirk, knowing it was amazing. No flaws, and no grammar mistakes. Just perfect. I lean on my desk again, prepared to read over it, to check for any flaws (Even though I knew there weren't any). I get to the bottom where the word END was sprawled across the middle of the page, realizing that I just read over the most boring paper in history. Great… I'm not finished with it yet.

"God damn it," I glance back at my closed door, making sure Mom hadn't heard me. I don't care if she does, but I don't feel like being nagged by my Mother at a time like this. Not when my very last assignment is… unfinished. I've had perfect grades my whole school life, I'm not letting this stupid paper ruin them. Not when I'm so close to graduation.

I see my cell phone vibrate on my bed from the corner of my eye, the name KAIRI glowing pink across the top. Great, an annoying girlfriend to deal with. I never liked her that much, even when we started dating. She was always bitching about something. When she gets done yelling at me I'd go ask Sora what had just happened, because It's not like I spoke girl. He's pretty good at it though, but I'm not sure he's into them. Hmm, I wonder If that's contagious?

I picked up the phone, flinging it open, "Hello?"

There was a giggle on the other line, "_Hey Vani! _(Ew…) _I was wondering if you'd like to come see a movie with me? I heard the one you've been wanting to see is out at Show Place today."_

I smirk, "What makes you think I'd see a movie with you?" and now comes the anger.

"_Excuse me? I'm your girlfriend!" _she yelled in that annoying high pitched whine of hers. It annoys me so much.

I sigh, "Yeah about that. I kinda don't wanna' go out with you. So… We're through, bye!" and I snap my phone shut, as if slamming a door in her face. I finally let the first smile of the day creep onto my face. Now I have to fix the stupid paper. Great.

Before I could even set the phone back down, it vibrates again. I look down, hoping KAIRI isn't calling back, but instead the phone tells me it's VENTUS and I sigh in relief. Thank you for the good news phone, I always knew you were my friend.

So I fling it open again, pulling it up to my ear, "What?"

"_There Is no need to be snappy," _Ven's sarcastic voice rang out.

"I wasn't being snappy, I just wanna' know why your calling me at (What time is it?)," I stopped.

"_Six thirteen,"_

"Six thirteen in the afternoon?" I finished. I think Ven's psychic or something, because he always knows what's going to happen. Maybe he can tell me if Kairi's going to slap me on Monday when we go back to school?

"_Well," _He started off, "_You know that movie you've been wanting to see? I heard it was out at Show Place today so~… you wanna' go see it?"_

It's official, "Ven are you psychic?"

There was a snort on the other line, "_Vanitas, I know I'm awesome and all, but not that awesome."_

I chuckled, "Yeah I'll go. I need a break from homework anyways."

There was another pause, "_What homework?"_

I hung up. Okay, Ven isn't psychic, but he is an idiot. I can prove this theory. I lazily got up from my chair, looking into the mirror on my door. My hair was in a spiky mess… I'll leave it as is. I grabbed a black hoodie out of my closet, and put on some black jeans. I checked myself out, considering I was wearing enough dark colors that, when the lights turned out, I could blend in with my surroundings, I decided I looked good. Gothic, but good. I opened my door, yelling I'd be going out for a while. Mom just hummed to me, sitting on her bed reading a book. No wonder I'm a school wiz. It's all her fault.

I stepped out the door into the humid, almost summer, air. It's the kind of air that makes your hair stick to your forehead, and makes the rest of you all sticky. Ew.

I hate having to wait for Ven just because I don't have a car. He rubs that small, annoying, fact in my face every time he gets one, too. It pisses me off.

I look upwards to see that the clouds are starting to turn a bit darker. It reminds me of the scene from the moving UP when the kid turns to the old man and says, "Cumulonimbus Mr. Fredrickson." I still can't believe Sora and Kairi said I'd like that movie. It was horrid.

I realized I was glaring at the sky, so I looked back down, because I probably looked like an idiot. Then I saw Ven's dark green car pull up, and turn into my driveway.

"Think no one saw you glaring at the sky?" He asked, sticking his head out the window. I glared.

"Shut up and drive," I muttered, falling into the passengers seat.

He turned to look at me weirdly, "I'm _so _not turning that song on the radio."

It took me awhile, before realizing the small pun. It was really stupid because nobody I know likes Rhianna, except Kairi of course. I sighed, and leaned my head against the window, "Idiot."

"Come on," He whined, "It was so funny." and we drove off into the distance like in all those old looking movies.

* * *

Arriving at the theatre, I realized the clouds had gotten even darker. It's definitely going to rain today.

We walked in and got all the essential stuff you need in a movie theatre. Popcorn (With added butter), candy (For Ven), two soda's (Because the popcorn is _really _buttery), and our tickets, which are completely useless nowadays. So we stuck those into my pockets.

"Why did you put so much butter on the popcorn?" I asked as we entered the room of our movie, kind of disappointed because I knew I wouldn't eat most of the stuff we bought. Ven's a popcorn hog.

"Because that makes It taste better," He replied, as if it were obvious.

When we got all the way into the room, I realized there were only two other people in the room. The worst part… they were sucking face in the middle row.

"That's disgusting," Ven commented, walking through the top row of seats. At the top it doesn't hurt your neck when you watch the movie, so I could respect his choice of seating, except for the part about the two octopuses down in front of us. I don't wanna' have to watch that along with the movie. Why is it so empty though? It's a new movie, shouldn't there be more people?

I let the questions slide, as the beginning scene started, and the whole movie pretty much went like this. It was based a long time ago, probably when pyrites were still a problem. There was this one, high up, guy who was, sappily, looking for the love of his life. Then the scenes switched to a young woman who was to be married (To her displeasure), and she escaped at the dead of night. The two met at a pond, while they were trying to decide how to take control of their life for the better (And this is also the part in the movie where the couple in front of us fell to the floor and Ven screeched, "Oh, gross!"). The two ended up falling in love (How surprising), but also hid it from there parents who expected a lot from them. In the end, their parents agreed on them getting married (And Ven and I agreed this movie sucked). Unfortunately for us, we hadn't looked at the rating of this film. It was for ADULTS and the ending was supposed to be a sex scene. So that concluded our small trip to the movies, because we hightailed it out of there before the movie corrupted Ven's child like mind.

* * *

We ended up leaving, board out of our minds, and walking to the children's park which was across the street. I had also forgotten about the dark clouds above.

"I can't believe you wanted to see _that _kind of movie," Ven cried, but it was hard to take him seriously when we were spinning inside a tire swing. Really slowly because, let's face it, we're not kids anymore.

"I didn't really look into it much," I replied, pushing off a wooden pole to keep us spinning. It was harder then it looked, because two teenage boys on a tire swing weigh a lot.

"I can't believe you would let _me take you _to that kind of movie," He continued to complain, leaning to the left to make it spin faster. I was getting a bit dizzy.

"Quit bitching, will you," I said, pushing off the wooden pole again. He stopped, deciding to rest his head on the chain instead. The silence was beginning to annoy me.

"I broke up with Kairi," I said randomly, making him lift his head up.

"I thought you liked her?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Of course not. She complains more than _you _do," I said, making him pout a bit.

"I don't whine!" He retorted playfully, just like a kid. Well… we are on a tire swing.

"Yeah, you do," I replied back, reaching over and flicking him on the nose. His hand came up and started rubbing it.

"Do not!" He yelled back, obviously not smart enough to make up a come back. Although, he sounded stupid because he was holding his nose.

I chuckled, "You're such a dumb ass."

His face flushed (In embarrassment?), but we both looked up after I felt something plop onto my head. Then another, and another, and before we knew it, we were running back to the car to escape the rain. Unfortunately we fell, because we were still dizzy from all the spinning.

"Idiot," I muttered into Ven's back, considering I fell face first into it. I crawled off, standing back up along with him. We then made a mad dash for the car, although we were totally soaked anyways.

* * *

"Here," I muttered, tossing Ven a towel. We had made it back to my house, nearly making it before it started to storm. We were thoroughly soaked to the bone, so I lent him some of my pajamas. It was then that I realized Ven was very tiny. Like, no muscle, but fit enough to take a punch tiny. He looked like a wimp, basically. So I reached out of my chair and pinched his arm.

"Ouch!" He yelped, scooting away, "What was that for?"

"Dude, you eat so much… where does it all go?" I asked, taking my hand back.

"In my stomach, moron," He replied, so to get back at him I just poked his stomach. He almost immediately fell backwards, grabbing my pillow, and turning on his side. I looked back to my computer, which I had left on, and my homework still looked blank. It still needed something. So, I decided to ask the idiot.

"Hey, Ven, could you help me figure something out?" I asked, kicking his feet trying to make him move.

"No!" Came the muffled reply from his face in my pillow. Standing up out of my chair, I leaped onto the bed, clambering over the small blonde hugging my pillow.

"Please~?" I sang mischievously, my lips brushing against his ear. I felt his back arch forward from a small shiver. I smirked.

"N-no," He replied again, stuttering a bit this time. My smirk only got wider, when his ear turned a deep red.

"If you don't help me, I'm gonna' lock you inside my closet!" I warned, which made him turn back around, letting my pillow go. His face was even redder than his ear was, which made me start laughing as he pushed me over.

After reading over the paper, he came to his conclusion.

"Well, it's just really… blank, boring, simple, tiring. There's no… feeling," He explained, sitting back down on the bed. I stared at the glowing screen in my dark room, feeling like such an idiot knowing I wrote this piece of crap. I looked back to Ven, who was still a bit flushed. I stood up, pushing him back down onto the mattress, much to his own surprise. I smashed our lips together, feeling the heat radiating from his face. After a moment he started kissing back, rapping his arms around my neck.

Feelings huh? I guess I've been avoiding them lately. I've decided they're much more important than my stupid paper though. I'll get to it later.

* * *

**The end! I have nothing against Kairi, the movie UP, or tire swings. I'm just not a big fan of those cheesy old movies. I know, rushed ending and all, but I'm too embarrassed to write any more than this. I'm not experienced enough to write more than this. So, because this pairing needed more attention, I wrote a really bad one shot! (Hooray!). Sorry for any problems with my writings, but I still think it's pretty good (Considering my low level of talent for words). Thank you for reading! Don't say anything to harsh about this! ~Neko03.**


End file.
